


Take Your Kindness by the Throat

by AnachronisticVerbage



Series: That which makes it whole [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Magic Revealed, Short, because honestly writing anything long is hard and I am just procrastinating, not related to spun like gold for a name don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnachronisticVerbage/pseuds/AnachronisticVerbage
Summary: Merlin gets careless. Arthur notices.





	Take Your Kindness by the Throat

It isn’t even a bandit attack. It’s a regular hunt a mile or so from Camelot, unusual only because nobody tries to off them. And Merlin forgets himself. He isn’t even in danger. He just saw some herbs Gaius had been wanting, and he gets frustrated with tying a knot so he swears darkly and uses magic, because Arthur never waits for him when he does things like this.

And when he looks up, eyes still golden, Arthur is staring at him.

———

There is a rushing in Arthur’s ears.

Every drop of blood has drained from Merlin’s face, but he tries to quirk a smile.

“Like what you see, highness?”

Arthur snarls, and just like that Merlin flinches.

“What. Was. That.” It isn’t a question, but Merlin is pretending to be unfazed, despite his shaking hands. Arthur is suddenly, vindictively glad to see them.

“That was rue, some chamomile, and a bit of hemlock, actually—don’t worry, it doesn’t do much in small doses and Gaius—”

Arthur adjusts his grip on his sword. Merlin recognizes the threat. He swallows, suddenly silent.

“What was that?”

Arthur has managed to work inflection back into his statements, but apparently it’s not too effective, because Merlin raises his chin.

The sword presses into his throat, breaking skin.

“I think you know, sire.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What, and be burned?” Merlin sounds contemptuous.

Arthur thinks of the bright, damning gold newly faded from Merlin’s eyes, and how most of him is sure it’s a sign there is something broken within him.  
Merlin’s jaw is tightly clenched.

They stare at each other. Arthur has never seen Merlin’s eyes look so cold.

“You have betraying me since the moment I met you—“

“I have.”

“You don’t deny it?”

“Would it do any good?”

Arthur lets his anger fill him then. The sword flashes, and blood runs down Merlin’s cheek.

“What have you done to harm this kingdom? Tell me your plan, sorcerer!”

Merlin’s eyes soften. It doesn’t mean much, considering. “I’ve used my magic to protect you, Arthur. You’re my friend, and I love you. And I thought you could be better than this. If that’s harmed the kingdom—well, I imagine it has, actually. You’ve been king for years, and little has changed since Uther’s reign.”

“Lies! You’re a traitor!” Magic corrupts, always, and must be punished by death.  
Arthur’s sword flashes once more, and Merlin is bleeding again, this time from a deep cut in his shoulder.

“You cannot be trusted,” says Arthur, and then he sticks the sword into Merlin’s gut. “And so you must die.” A haze fills his mind, and he yanks out the sword, stabbing Merlin again at the base of his neck.  
  
And he leaves the sword there, and stares into Merlin’s eyes as the light fades from them. It is a weapon of sorcery. He doesn’t need it anyway.

 

—————

 

When he returns to Camelot, he tells everyone that Merlin was struck down by bandits. 

 

—————

 

That night, deep in the forest, a gasp rings out. Merlin reaches up and pulls  the sword from his throat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> short and not sweet at all.


End file.
